


Sam is a Nice Man

by Itch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, and wrote this, i got stoned, sam is a nice man, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so i got stoned and wrote some sabriel<br/>i havent touched it so all the spelling errors and stuff are mine from that night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam is a Nice Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casandsip (StarlightDragon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/gifts).



> gifted to rose bc she never stops laughing over it

gbairl is a nice man.ucifer says no hes no nice and then he cralw aways. sam is also a nice man. gabriel likes nice man sam, sam is a nice man and reminds gabril of jerry the mouse. nt becaus ehe sis smol, because sam the nice man is not smol. now.

because gabirel is a nice man who wants th nice sam so he speaks to him because speaking if the way you make friends. unless you have no face in ich you cant tlk and then you have no freinds.

but this is not the case with gabriel. he has aface. and it is a good fcace because his eye are nice and hi mouth does a smile thing. now gabreil talks to sam because sam is a nice man :) and is abriels new friend. 

gbairls wants sam to be more than they are firneds to be asked him if they wnt t o go to dinner but no where that sells meat because am doesnt eat meeat he conly drinks salad. so sam ordered himself a nice salad and gabriel watched him eat it and smiled at him and then they went home and gabriel sucked his dicks a lot and it made sam feel really good so he came everywhere and then gabriel licked it up because comeplay is a thing that gabriel’s into. then sam returned the favour which was nice of him and they cuddled.

the next day when they woke up it turned out that the nice man sam was nt married ot girlfriended at the time of gabriels liking, meaning that they could become as you say an item! and now they were an item is meant they could do more thing like hold handingand  kising more on then ips not ont eh dicks.


End file.
